


It Can Only Be Love ENG

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Ron Weasley. 'I smiled back, and went back to lay with him. I kissed his lips once more and felt a sense of peace that I never felt before. Yes… it can only be love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Only Be Love ENG

**It Can Only Be Love**

The dormitory is empty. I'm sitting on my undone bed, that I didn't sleep on, stunned, not moving. I'm looking at Harry, lying in a spooning position with his hand touching his stomach, looking almost like grabbing the empty as if it was still my hand. It was there that I slept. And I can't believe it.

I feel an immense joy, but I can not smile. I feel I shouldn't have done this .. but I don't know if I could continue my normal life if I hadn't. I don't know what to feel, much less what I did.

It were his eyes. It was also his smile. It was his fucking smile. That way he looks at me with the corner of the eye, that way he smiles when he sees me looking back, when his lip goes up a little more to the right, giving him that rebel air.

At night, when the lights go out and he tells me goodnight, I always look back at him again. And I can swear I can see a green sheen on the bed beside me looking too. I don't know how I could to do this. Harry is like my brother. I should be apologizing, saying I was out of myself, that it was a mistake.

But it wasn't. How could it be, anyway? My heart is pounding just for the simple fact of looking at him. The white sheet is covering half of his naked body. His black hair even messier than usual scattered in the pillow, and his lips are only a bit open and exceptionally red. Then, his chest ... his chest reminds me of our night. His touch on my body is something extraordinary, something divine, something I never felt, not with Hermione, and not with any woman. Much less I think I will feel something equal or similar again. His touch is unique.

His kiss makes me crazy, when he kisses me he takes over me, and then I am completely immersed in his person. The sound of his voice is like music. It's like the most beautiful sounds were brought together to make something perfect. The way he fucks me .. that is .. is unspeakable. Harry is an animal. That was just waiting for me to do something, and attack. And I don't mind being his prey.

Harry woke up. He didn't say anything, just bit his lip and .. smiled at me. A chill ran through my body along with an incredible feeling that made me just to be able to close my eyes for a moment.

Harry is gorgeous. He is something unique that only I can have. Someone who makes me feel better than ever, someone with whom I have lived the best moments of my life. Someone and the only one, that after our night, yes, our night, discovered me completely, who I am, inside and out. Someone who makes my fantasies become reality. All of them. My brother, my best friend, my lover because now I know I want him to be. My Harry, that I've always loved, and that now I just realized that I love him even more, and in an even more intense way.

I smiled back, and went back to lay with him. I kissed his lips once more and felt a sense of peace that I never felt before. Yes… it can only be love.


End file.
